


Puppet & Puppeteer

by FTS4ever



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, Killing, M/M, Mafia EXO, XiuChen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FTS4ever/pseuds/FTS4ever
Summary: Like a master puppet, his every action he acted upon was connected by a string the puppeteer maneuvered without mercy.





	Puppet & Puppeteer

**Author's Note:**

> The middle part was originally a part of another one shot but then I realized the middle part and the original first part didn’t match up so I separated them. Oh and if you’re uncomfortable about killing and gory stuff don’t read because this is basically exactly that. It’s short so expect that too

The night was dark and evil, the ringing sound of metal scrapping against the concrete ground echoed in the empty darkness. A cry for help cut through the silence, heavy pants forced against the cold air.

But nobody heard, nobody payed attention to the cry as it stumbled in its own feet, desperate for someone to hear them. Nobody responded back to it, even as the screams turned higher and more desperate. As it suddenly died out, cutting like a sword.

"Just like that," an encouraging purr was whispered against his ear, "you know what to do now.". The metal pole in his gloved hand felt cold, the edge dripping with warm blood that almost tauntingly echoed with each drop that fell. 

"Dae but she didn't-" he jerked back, snapping his mouth shut when he realized he had spoken back. He froze in fear, knowing he had done wrong by questioning Jongdae's order. 

The hands that had been gently gripping his hips dropped, comforting body's warmth stepped back away from his. He immediately turned around, reaching out for Jongdae because he didn't like it when Jongdae wasn't touching him. When his touch wasn't there to ground him and reassure him.

A small whimper fell from his lips when Jongdae pushed his hand away. The clear rejection send his heart dropping down, his eyes filling with hurt because Jongdae never rejected him. Jongdae was always so warm with him, always so accepting.

"Minseok," the disappointment in his voice made him look down, knowing he had let Jongdae down. How could he have done that! He was such a failure! "She did bad, she hurt me. She said things to me that I didn't like, do you like seeing me hurt?". Jongdae looked so sad, so disappointed in him.

He immediately shook his head firmly, an excuse slowly forming in his mind for what he knew he was about to do. Despite being aware of what he was doing he had to do it. It was for Dae. Whatever Dae wanted he would do for him.

"I don't, Dae I don't-"

"Then do it." Jongdae's hands pulled him back, sliding down his waist into his hips and nose nuzzled his neck ever so sweetly like he always did. Small kisses were pressed against the crook of his neck, familiar actions running down his body and creating the same comforting rush of warmth to travel all over him.

"I have to." he whispered, searching for the reassurance his Dae always gave him.

"You have to."

That was all that was needed to say for him to turn around.  
_______

Life is all about living on edge right?

At least that was Jongdae's living motto.

"And remember Baby, nobody will know about it as long as you don't tell anybody." he hummed against Xiumin's ear, caressing his arm and smirking behind his sweet, calm voice. There was a certain evil behind those words, a certain danger that steamed out 'beware'. "And you're a good boy aren't you?".

Xiumin nodded firmly, "I am!" he exclaimed, tightening his hold on the weapon that his hand held. He looked back at the girl who was crying and struggling against the ropes that held her firmly.

"But she isn't." he mumbled like a snitch. 

Jongdae's eyes flashed with amusement because just the sight of it was so entertaining for him. But he nodded, "She isn't, she hurt me and what happens when people hurt me?" he chuckled almost seductively against Xiumin's ear.

"They leave." he whispered.

"Mhmm." a brush of air hit his ear.

Xiumin shivered noticeably, his cheeks lighting up with pink flush. Despite the next actions he would take being merciless, Jongdae always managed to make him feel so weak and appreciated. "And I need to help right?" he murmured, biting his lip because he already knew the answer. A hand gripped his hair making him whimper at the burn.

"Of course you do Sweetheart, you need to teach them to be good like you are. Always a good boy for me." Jongdae hummed, pressing a small kiss on Xiumin's cheek. This small action made a pleased smile grow on the smaller man's lips, pure, exactly like he was.

"You'll guide me through it won't you Dae?" Xiumin looked at his boyfriend expectantly. His eyes were full of trust for the man he would gladly risk everything for. The latter nodded with a smirk, he turned Xiumin around to face him and leaned in to kiss him slowly and passionately.

"Always." he promised.

Pleased with this Xiumin looked back at the girl who just cried harder when he fixated his eyes back at her. She struggled against the tight ropes that scratched her skin, screams muffled by the gag tied around her mouth and eyes burnt with tears.

Xiumin ignored the small guilty part of him that didn't want to do this and instead advanced towards her slowly. His hand held a small pocketknife that was sharper than it looked. Jongdae walked behind him, clearly amused, looking hungrily at the scene his lover will soon create.

"Hey, don't cry," Xiumin tried to reassure her, to at least soothe the reluctant part of him. "All of this will be over once you stop struggling, once you stop misbehaving. Dae doesn't like it when people don't follow the rules." he whispered softly. With his sweet voice and beautiful feline eyes she would've almost fallen for the trick, but the blade in his hand prevented her from that.

She only cried harder, knowing she was going to meet her end soon.

"Stop crying," Xiumin mumbled, avoiding eye contact, "this is what happens when people hurt Dae.". It wouldn't be the first time it had happened. He didn't understand, why didn't people just be whatever Dae wanted them to be. It was so easy to submit to Jongdae, he would never anybody that didn't deserve it.

Jongdae nodded in the back, eyes gleaming with a dark glint. "Its all going to be okay once you start being a good girl." he mocked back with a barely contained feral chuckle. 

She shook her head, looking at Xiumin pleadingly with her eyes, she didn't want to die now. 

But Xiumin ignored her.

"Dae," he turned back to Jongdae, "she won't stop crying." he complained with a frown. He felt a little bad for doing this to someone who was crying. But this was for Dae and whatever Dae wanted he would do it. He could never deny Dae of what he desired, that was wrong.

"Then make her stop crying." Jongdae leaned back against the wall. "You can do that can't you Xiu? You're a good boy unlike her right? You won't ever disappoint me am I correct?" he whispered, tilting his head to the side and looking at his lover expectantly.

Xiumin nodded immediately, blurting out, "I am a good boy. I would never Dae.". He turned back to the girl and with a soft voice whispered, "Please stop crying.". But she shook her head and only wailed harder than before, her sobs muffled by the gag.

Xiumin frowned and started to scowl at her reaction. "Stop crying, this is what you deserve, you hurt Dae, Dae said so." he narrowed his cat like eyes with astonishing anger. Jongdae laughed in the back, praising how Xiumin was doing so good and that pleased the smaller man. But his words still made no difference.

"Stop. Crying." Xiumin put more force in his voice, gripping the knife in his hand tightly. He didn't get it, he asked nicely but she didn't listen. This must have been how she had displeased Dae. Dae didn't like it when people didn't listen. Dae didn't like it when people didn't follow the rules like he did.

"Dae, she won't listen to me!" he whined, pointing the sharp tip of the blade at her as he pouted towards Jongdae's direction. His eyes were frustrated, small pink lips rounded into an annoyed pout. The man smirked, shook his head and arrogantly said,

"Make her."

Xiumin turned to her and furrowed his lips darkly, never a good sign because he was a really patient person. He dropped the blade and tugged the gag down from her mouth. Immediately she sobbed and pleaded, "D-don't do t-this pl-please! You don-don't have to!".

Her cries of desperation only made Xiumin scowl further. He didn't bother looking back at Jongdae before he raised his hand and shook his head, almost angrily. "No." he hissed firmly, grabbing her hair and pulling it back.

The fascination in his face was anything but pure, eyes twinkled at the sight of her pain and lips curled into a satisfied smile at the wince in her face. The blade in his hand twitched along with his fingers that trembled with the anticipation of doing something.

"You hurt Dae, he said you made him hurt and you can't do that." he gripped her hair tighter, eyes narrowed harshly. "Nobody can hurt Dae.".

"Sweetheart," Jongdae suddenly whispered very close to his ear rather softly, "why don't you get started?" he proposed. Xiumin paused and released her hair, watching as her head bounced from being released from his hold. 

"Can I?" he asked curiously, twirling the blade between his thumb, index finger and middle one. His voice was eager, excited even as he waited for permission. He looked back at his Dae and gave him a big warming smile. 

Jongdae only tugged him forward, tilting his head up slightly and kissed him. It was soft, alluring and seductive that made the trembling blade in his hand stop shaking. A cold palm wrapped around his smaller hand, bringing it upwards.

"Let me." the way Jongdae asked was more of an order filled with soundless domination. Xiumin opened his mouth to say something but suddenly his eyes widened because he knew he had done something wrong.

Jongdae's eyes narrowed.

Immediately Xiumin looked down and nodded timidly, lips curling downwards into a small frown in disappointment of himself. He felt the blade in his hand being taken away slowly before lips slowly kissed the crook of his neck. He didn't do anything but stand without putting up a fight. He let himself be taken without protest.

"I'm sorry." he pleaded in forgiveness.

"Shh, it's fine, you're ok with me." Jongdae had whispered in his ear as he trailed his hand down his shirt and into the inside of his clothes. Xiumin nodded, trusting Jongdae because whatever Jongdae did for him was the best for him.

"I love you." he couldn't help but breathe out the words softly with the familiarity of uttering them so much. The sound of his jacket falling down to the floor with the soft jingles of the metals coming in contact with the ground reached his ears.

"I know." Xiumin could feel the haughty smile against his neck.

The cold hands pulled him closer, unraveling him further with each brush against his skin. His lips were once again kissed with a passionate intensity that drowned him into oblivion. 

"You mean the world to me."

It was never 'I love you'.

Never 'Love you'.

Never 'love'.

But,

"You're my all." 

He could feel the freezing metal of the blade against his skin, the cold weapon against his lips as words were craved into his heart and into his soul that was tainted with innocence.

"And I'm your love." Xiumin closed his eyes one last time before slowly blinking them open.

"My only desire." 

With those last words Xiumin found himself thrown into the darkness, purity stolen from his with a kiss that held evil seduction. His eyes fluttered open, mesmerized by the cold dark irises that pinned him down into his shadow without an option.

"Get rid of her." was his request and like a mindless puppet he followed his every command. Like a master puppet, his every action he acted upon was connected by a string the puppeteer maneuvered without mercy.  
~  
(A/N: Let's see a little from her point of view) 

Xiumin turned towards her, sharp blade in his hand, the metal twinkling every time the light hit it. His eyes were empty, emotionless as he pointed the knife towards her neck and without pause pushed it into the soft flesh of her skin.

Immediately the scarlet blood leaked out, spilling down her neck and tainting the blade. No pauses were made as it dragged down to her collarbone, the cut opening longer with each inch that would fall lower. 

The sound of chocked breaths escaped her, coughs struggled to push past her lips. Tears were falling down but even as she screamed in absolute pain the man in front of her made no acknowledgments to what he was creating to her.

"Xiu," the man who had been behind this, the one who was manipulating the other man called out, "baby, come here.". She watched with hazy eyes as the smaller man walked back to 'Dae's' arms.

Her entire neck pulsed in pain, the back of her eyes throbbing black and white. But that however made no difference to the picture clear in her eyes, the way 'Dae' whispered something in the other man's ear, the way he kissed him once again as he poisoned his mind.

"Don't kill her just yet sweetheart, she hurt me, she deserves more than an easy death don't you think so." she wanted to run, to never look back as 'Xiu' nodded mindlessly and walked back to her. The sudden slap against her cheek threw her head towards the direction it had came from.

"Dae doesn't want you to have an easy death," 'Xiu' didn't look alive as he said this, eyes extinguished from the fire of life in his eyes. They were cold, nothing alike the man that had wanted to give her another chance minutes ago. That man had left the second 'Dae' had touched him.

"He-he's poisoning your mind! You don't have to listen to him!" she still pleaded despite knowing it was was last cause, cheek still stinging but everything hurt at the moment. The slap was but a minority compared to what the torture of before had happened. Her body, her head, face. "I-I know you don't want this!".

"You hurt Dae, no one gets away with that." 'Dae' smirked at her, eyes pure of satanic evil. He kissed the cheek of 'Xiu' who leaned into his touch so naturally. No, he didn't lean, he chased after his touch. The way they worked was so natural that it scared her. Everything 'Dae' did 'Xiu' would do without hesitation, just like a puppet.

"No one." echoed the puppeteer.  
_____

"Jongdae, Xiumin-hyung! Where were both of you last night!" a hyper Park Chanyeol playfully scolded the two, looking down at the couple who were seated in the couch. He had his eyes narrowed suspiciously at the two because he knew they were probably up to no good.

Jongdae glanced at the man in his lap, eyes still twinkling with dangerous amusement. He brushed Xiumin's cheek lovingly, the latter leaning into his touch out of pure instinct. With a small chuckle he looked back at Chanyeol.

"I had to take care of something and Xiu over here helped me." Jongdae grinned, other hand playing with the buttons of Xiumin's shirt. With the way he said those words, the playful tone attached, it send shivers down Xiumin's spine.

"And by something you mean..." Chanyeol trailed off, not sure what his friend meant. Often Jongdae would say things that didn't make much sense but he had learned to ignore the feeling of the double meaning and instead asked what he meant.

"I had business with someone and you know Xiu being him wanted to help, isn't he such a sweetheart." Jongdae kissed his cheek, feeling the skin flush under his touch. He pulled back and smiled brightly when Xiumin snuggled deeper into his arms.

"Xiumin-hyung that was so nice of you." Chanyeol nodded in agreement, knowing his hyung was always so nice to everyone. Especially to Jongdae, everyone knew he would easily even kill for him.

"Yeah." Xiumin nodded subtly, remembering the cries, the pleads for mercy as blood bathed the cold blade in his hand. He closed his eyes, relaxing when Jongdae passed a hand through his hair.

"It was, you don't know how much he's done for me." 

He truly didn't.

"Yeah well next time you have something to do warn us so we don't have to wait half an hour to start the movie okay?" Chanyeol returned back to his original reason he had even approached the couple.

Jongdae shared a look with Xiumin.

"Don't worry, we will."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t went on full detail bc when I was reading another one I had that was like this I was immensely disturbed by the details so sorry 😐


End file.
